The present disclosure relates to electronic medical records, and more specifically, to systems and methods for deep semantic searching of electronic medical records.
An Electronic Medical Record (EMR), or Electronic Health Record, is a digital record of a patient's medical history. An EMR tracks a patient's medical history over time and may include a range of data including both unstructured and structure data. Examples of unstructured data include notes by a variety of medical care providers, for example clinician notes. Examples of structured data include procedures performed, lab results, and medications taken. Over time the amount of information in a patient's EMR can becomes very large and may make it difficult for medical practitioners to quickly and easily locate relevant information. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system for searching for relevant information in an EMR.